


Lo's Story; OR The Erotic Adventures of A Mercenary, written by Herself

by fiach_dubh



Series: Lo's Sexy Adventures [2]
Category: Fallout (Video Games), Fallout 4
Genre: F/F, Lots and lots of sex with lots and lots of people, Mercenary Work, Oral Sex, Self-Indulgent, Sex Positive, Vaginal Fingering, sexual promiscuity presented in a positive light, tags to be added as story progresses
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-06-29
Updated: 2016-06-29
Packaged: 2018-07-19 00:17:30
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 2,773
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7336930
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/fiach_dubh/pseuds/fiach_dubh
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>You all loved Lo with Magnolia, so here's her EXTREMELY sexual past. Each chapter a new experience. First chapter is the introduction and is the only non-sex chapter in the whole thing.</p><p>This is self-indulgent Female OC smut set in the fallout verse.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Introduction

My name is Lo, short for Yellow. My ma named me and my siblings after colours, ‘cause she was always a bit weird.

My girl Magnolia says that my past adventures are ‘sexy and exciting’ and that I should write them down, and she’ll send them to someone she knows with a printing press. I was never much for writing before, though I did learn how as a young’un, but if she thinks I can, I’ll try.

The few books I read usually tell you a bit about the person, so I guess I’ll do that. I was born in a small farming community a bit outside the Commonwealth. We all worked for the place, whether that was bringing in the harvest or patrolling the perimeter. I killed my first raider when I was 13 and felt nothing bad about it.

It was a nice enough place, but I was never really a homebody sort, so when a Mercenary troupe came by when I was about 17, I asked my ma and the town leader, both of them said yes, and I joined them, and started a life of killing for money.

My lot were a good, respectable lot. We took contracts, sure, but never on like, kids or anything. And I never felt bad about my job in all the years of doing it. You can’t get to adulthood in this world without killing to survive, might as well get paid for it.

Mostly, mercenary work is boring work. It’s less like you’d think, and mostly you get paid to guard some rich idiot, or to drive off some raiders. Gets a bit samey. Besides, what’s really had Magnolia going, and what she thinks I should write about, is all the sex I got in my 13 years of work. Plus some of the more interesting jobs.  
In my time, I’ve fucked men and women and people in between or neither, I’ve fucked humans and ghouls and supermutants, even robots once or twice. Don’t worry, I’ll tell you all about that time with the Robobrain.

Sex is fun, sex is good. I always was highly sexed, and figured if everyone involved was happy and getting what they wanted from it, then there was never any shame. And in my own kind of way, I loved every single person I fucked. If there’s anything life taught me it’s that love isn’t felt in only one way, and there’s no right way or wrong way to feel it either.

Anyway, this introduction is getting a bit out of hand. I don’t really know how to start a story, so on the next page I’ll just dive straight in – to the time a hot older woman showed a less-experienced me how to do things like shoot straight and lick pussy.


	2. New Experiences

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Lo learns how to eat a woman out, and is very happy with the experience.

Sorry, sorry. I could already shoot straight. What, you think a woman can get past ten in this world without being able to defend herself? Fuck no.  
The older woman in question was one Mary Porter, though she went by ‘Deadeye Mary’, cause we were a mercenary troupe and no-one is threatened by Mary Porter, or, for that matter, ‘Yellow Christie’. 

But just cause I could shoot straight, doesn’t mean I was as good as any of the more practiced people I was now working with, oh no. So Deadeye Mary stepped in, to get me up to scratch. It was weeks she took with me, directing me to targets, helping me steady my aim, get off accurate shots quick, and my 18th birthday came and went before she finally watched me, sucked at her teeth, and said ‘well, it ain’t terrible’.

I was ecstatic. You know that kind of person you desperately want to please? Deadeye Mary was like that. Her praise was given seldom, but was always genuine when it came. And it helped (for me, at least) that she was fucking hot. She must have been 10, maybe 15 years older than me, which seems ancient when you’re 18, especially in merc groups where, despite what you might think, most of them retire by 40. Or die, long before. 

She was tall, and lean and muscular, with no tits to speak of, and a broad, handsome face. She had short black curly hair and brown skin that’d gone browner from all her time outside. I spent a lot of time watching her arm muscles bunch and flex when she moved things. I guess she noticed me watching her.

I never was subtle.

I wasn’t, strictly speaking, a virgin. I’d not tried dick inside me yet at this point because there hadn’t been much of a selection at home and I was related to half of the selection there was, and besides I didn’t want a baby. But I’d touched myself plenty and had a fun fumble or two with some travelling merchants or their guards. Men, women, that didn't matter. But I’d not ever actually been properly naked with another person, right? I’d not stripped down and had a good, intimate fucking yet.

I wanted one. And I wanted Deadeye Mary to give me it.

We all shared tents, and when we were back at our base most of us bunked up in shared rooms, so I used to have to keep myself silent and still while I touched myself, thinking of Deadeye Mary on top of me, grinding her cunt into my thigh, or something. Those were some of the most intense orgasms I ever had on my own. Oh, to be young.

I was terrible at flirting, terrible at getting attention, and I’d not yet stumbled across being blatant and blunt like I am today. So I reckon I probably just followed Mary around, being wide-eyed and pink-skinned and probably stinking of frustrated lust.

Well, one day, she decided to act on it.

A bunch of us had come back from a successful and very boring job as bodyguards. Some town leader’d been getting threats. Turns out it was from his sister, who thought he’d killed her husbands. All three of them. He hadn’t, in the end, but it was all very dramatic before it got sorted. Anyway, no violence ended up needed, and I was pretty wound up when we finally got back to base. I needed something to do. 

I was punching stuff in the room our leader had assigned as an exercise room when Mary came in. She was wearing loose trousers and a cut off top that showed off her muscled stomach. I must have blushed real red, because she laughed at me.

You need to imagine, you need to understand. There’s me, right? I’ve not had any orgasm I didn’t give myself for near six months at that point. I’ve never been properly laid. And for a full month I had to stand around looking threatening, without ever getting to shoot or punch someone. So I was blushing, and my cunt was practically clenching already, and I missed my punch. 

I’m not sure how you miss punching a big bag, but I did. I swore, real fucking loud and long and Mary laughed at me again, which just worked me up more. I thought she was there to exercise, you see.

She wasn’t, though. I’ll never know what brought her to the conclusion she should fuck me, she was never very talkative, but while I was angry and yelling and blushing, she walked up behind me, laid a hand on my shoulder, and kissed the back of my neck.

I don’t mind telling you, I froze right up. She kissed me there again, open mouthed and hot, and it made me shiver. I think I said her name. She put a hand round me, to my front, and cupped my tit in her hand.

I turned round and kissed her hard. My lips hit my teeth. I grabbed her round, muscular arse in my hands and squeezed it. Very, very nice. I’d been wanting to do that for months.

She didn’t moan, as such, but when she broke the kiss she let out a sort of rough, sighing breath. And she said ‘I know a private place to go’ which was a nice thing to hear, because privacy was hard to come by.

She grabbed my hand and led me to a room I’d seen, but not thought much of. There wasn’t much in it, aside from an old mattress, a shadeless electric lamp and a fan, whirring softly. A couple of pre-war posters pinned up in the wall, one of a girl so soft and curvy she didn’t look real.

If I’d ever wandered in, I’d have assumed it was a private room for someone a little higher up in the organisation, and I was right. It was Mary's room, cause she was the official trainer for us newbies, so she got privacy.

When the door closed behind us, she backed me up against the wall and started kissing me again. She trailed a hand up under my shirt, tickling along my ribs, finding the support band of the ugly-but-good bra I wore for exercise and working.

She stopped kissing me. I was breathless, my heart stuttering along in my chest, already so wet my underpants were probably a lost cause.

“Let’s get you undressed,” she said.

Well, I was always eager to please Deadeye Mary.

I stripped my top off so fast one of the seams tore, fumbled and struggled with my bra til Mary helped me. When my tits were free, she bent down and took one of my nipples into her mouth, which made me actually shout. Which, in turn, made her grin all filthy.

So she did it again, and again, and my knees were weak and I wasn’t sure if I could hold myself up against the wall. Which is when Mary started working at my trousers.

“Hold up,” I said, or gasped, maybe. “Shoes.”

I kicked my shoes off. I wasn’t wearing socks, I’d run out of socks without holes, so now Mary could get my trousers and underpants off me without pause.

And I was naked. Naked in a sexual context for the first time in my life. All my previous experience had been dressed or semi dressed, in barns or behind houses. This time I was naked in a bedroom and so nervous I thought my heart might explode.

“You aren’t naked,” I said to Mary to fill the silence. She was looking at me like she might quite like to eat me alive.

“Not yet,” she said. “Lie down on the bed, Lo.”

Well, I did what I was told. Later on I’d discover I more liked to do the telling, but I was eager for instruction this time.

“Spread your legs,” she told me.

I did, blushing, feeling exposed, vulnerable, very aware of my own nudity, and my own flaws. She knelt on the mattress between my thighs, and looked at my pussy. Right at it. By now I think I was blushing right down to my nipples.

“Fucking – fucking gorgeous,” she said. “Do you even know –“ She stopped and shook her head. Then she – she touched me. On my cunt lips. She gathered up all my wetness on her finger while I gasped, and then suck it off her finger with every evidence that she loved it.

“I’m gonna finger you til you come,” she told me.

She started gentle, one finger soft around my clit, not touching me directly yet. She watched my face, intent, looking for I guess pleasure, pain, boredom. I was biting my lip, whimpering a little already. I was a young woman, just about ready to burst.

She built up slowly to firm, quick massage around my clit, pressing hard enough to make my hips twitch, grinning every time she got me to moan or shout.

“OK,” she said. “I wanna put a finger in you now.”

“Oh,” I said, breathless. “Yeah. But no-one’s done that to me before.”

She groaned and kissed me. All these years later, writing it down, and I’m finally starting to realise Mary might have had a bit of a thing for inexperienced girls. Anyway. She kissed me. She didn’t have much control over her mouth, it was wet and a little sloppy, and it was that made me realise she was into this as I was. Which, in turn, made me even wetter, so her finger slid in easy, with no discomfort.

One finger felt nice and all, especially when she crooked it up to brush against a sensitive bit of me I’d only managed to get at once or twice, but it wasn’t really doing much on its own. I was gonna tell her, but I guess she saw, because she added another finger, which felt really, really good, and started using her thumb on my clit.  
“I wanna watch you come. I wanna see your face when you come.” She kept all her fingers moving in concert, which I think shows impressive manual dexterity. The two fingers in my pussy thrusting and crooking, the thumb on my clit circling. I was gasping, moaning, begging in half words, until the orgasm hit me, leaving me clenching round her fingers, my body arching, lifting off the mattress, my voice coming out in a loud, broken “fu-u-uck!!” before I sagged back, boneless and overstimulated.

She let me lie there for a bit, I was dizzy with it. My head was swimming.

When the world around me started making sense again, I focused on her standing there. She was naked now, and I’d never seen anything sexier.

“You ever gone down on someone before?”

At that point in my life I hadn’t, so I shook my head. She grinned.

“Don’t worry, Lo. I’ll tell you how to do it right.”

Mary sat down on the bed next to me, and kissed me again. She was good at kissing, not too much tongue, not all slimy and wet. 

“We need to rearrange. I want to be on my back, with you between my legs. Like I was, when I fingered you.”

I blushed again, and smiled at her. We got ourselves in the position she specified, and I found myself on my knees, looking at her cunt, like she’d looked at mine earlier.

I’d never seen anything like. Look, genitals aren’t what you could call pretty, not like tits are, or faces can be, but when you’re all turned on, and they’re all turned on, it is damn good to be face to bits with the evidence.

I had a sudden flash of a desire I didn’t even know was possible. I loved how her pussy looked, all spread out and glistening wet, delicate folds of skin parted to reveal a small dark hole going inside, the clit decorating it all on top. I loved how it looked, how it smelled; all salt and metal and musk, sour-sweet, tinny-sharp. And I had a thought, that one day, I’d like to get my whole hand in one, feel that wetness all around me.

That did happen for me, much, much later. But that’s a story for another day.

Today, I had to learn to eat someone out.

“Alright, how do I start?”

“For me, you run your tongue up and down the lips a few time.”

I did as she said. God, the taste of it. Not sweet like sugar or anything, but good. Really good. I understood why Mary’d licked mine off her fingers.

“Alright,” she gasped. “Put your tongue on my clit. Hard as you can.”

She bucked under me when I did, hips jerking. She pretty much gushed more wetness onto my face. I loved it, loved it. So messy, so juicy so –

She was groaning, groaning cause of what I did, me, I made Deadeye Mary moan. I wanted to cheer myself out loud.

“Suck it,” she said, “suck on my fucking clit –“ 

And when I did she came on my face, thighs clenching hard round my head, voice stuttering out in a low and ecstatic moan.

And then she pushed me away and said, in a wrecked-sounding voice “Not bad for your first go.”

Like I said. Her praise was rare, and always genuine.

And that’s how I did oral for the first time. But definitely not the last.

I think next time I’ll tell you about the time I had a threesome with a dude and his super-hot wife. It was also the first time I tried dick. Hope you're looking forward to it, cause I had a good time.


End file.
